


Thank You, and a Kiss

by m_k_ch



Series: thank you, goodbye, i love you. [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Graduation, Light Angst, M/M, im a sappy piece of shit shh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_k_ch/pseuds/m_k_ch
Summary: Saying goodbye means accepting to leave everything behind.





	Thank You, and a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I saw fanart of Hiyoshi crying at Atobe's graduation and I just had to do this okay

He hears Atobe’s speech from the booming speakers inside the school, whilst walking on the empty tennis courts.

He turns away, and his words turn into white noise, only looking at the the courts, as if seeing himself once again, hitting tennis balls and training with Atobe.

It makes him wonder why it has to be _him_ , of all people.

Why it has to be Hiyoshi to be the next captain, and why it has to be Atobe to teach him.

Why, though, it has to be _Atobe_ that he met back in elementary?

Because it’s Atobe, who seems to be better at everything, and it annoys Hiyoshi that he's amazingly _bashful_ he is about it (even after his supposed sob story) and he’d do anything to surpass that bastard and tell him there is someone better than him.

_But even after others have shown that they were better than Atobe?_

Hm.

To pursue a goal is heavily desired for Hiyoshi.

_“I will beat you, Atobe-buchou.”_

He smirks at that thought.

Barely, and almost there.

Those were always the results,

and yet,

why was he never truly angry?

 _Couldn’t you have just decided to beat others?,_ he asks himself. Never. He was already aghast the moment he landed his eyes on him for the first time.

His fingers touches the net.

And until now, after years of being with him, he’s still confused (and _grateful_ even) that his first kiss was Atobe.

Of all people.

A true, sincere kiss, not with truth or dare games, not with ridiculousness in parties he never really wanted to go to.

 _Thank you_.

And a kiss.

Light, chaste, shocking enough for him to stand still and lately register what even happened. All that he felt were lips on his and all that he saw were gentle eyes on him, under the darkness with dim streetlights.

He doesn’t remember if he kissed back, all of it was a spur of the moment, but he does remember that he and Atobe started kissing each other and went on dates he never knew why he always agreed to.

_"Kiss me again."_

It was so out of character, for him and Atobe, to even kiss without any thought or hold pinkies to be able to touch each other without fearing public displays Hiyoshi himself hated.

Out of character that for once, Hiyoshi felt his heart beat too fast, just like a teenager in the midst of puberty, and it has to be _Atobe_ , the guy who he was supposed to despise and hate.

And yet, he ends up being the one holding his face to kiss it.

The doors open and everyone goes out, cheering to be finally out of high school, out of seeing everyone’s faces everyday.

_“There are other people.”_

_“Are you disappointed that I chose_ you _to be my lover, Wakashi?”_

_“Maybe.”_

It wasn’t that he was anxious of himself, that the person who’s good at everything chose the plainest, quietest guy out of everyone else.

_“Why would you think that?”_

_“What do you see in me?”_

He saw girls wiping their tears away, and boys slinging their arms on each other’s shoulders, looking away to hide their crying.

_“If you think you’re undeserving of my love, Wakashi, you are wrong. It doesn’t need explaining that I love you more than anyone else.”_

Hiyoshi continues walking in the courts, farther away from the crowd of students. He’s bound to see the seniors of their old team; the trio that never seemed to separate, and the other two whose eyes were always in the brink of judgment.

And then there's...

No, he doesn’t… really want to see Atobe.

He’s fine, reminiscing like this. Remembering everyone and what they did. There’s no need for sentiments. What’s done has been done, and there’s no need to go back.

_Even if I might not see him again?_

Nonsense.

He will see him again, right? Just like everyone else, who would invite him to matches or food, or anything.

_It doesn’t hurt._

It does.

The trio runs in Hiyoshi’s way, attacking him with a tight hug that leaves him no choice but to laugh with them and hug back.

“Wakashi!”

“I’ll miss you, Piyo!”

“Let’s go out and hang out sometime, 'kay?”

He appreciates that.

“Ah, Hiyoshi-kun, Atobe has been looking for you.”

Oshitari kept the cool gaze, still teasing and playful as always, even having matured.

But he looks down.

_I don’t want to see him._

“Hiyoshi-kun?”

_“I’ll be going to back England after I graduate.”_

“I’m fine, I’ll look for him”

Oshitari shakes his hand, and mutters a small thank you; a genuine smile etched on his lips.

Hiyoshi lets go and walks away, because he doesn’t want his tears to fall, not in front of them. They shared their last words, and that's enough.

Yet...

“Wakashi.”

His voice, loud and clear, yet soft and silent. He’s in the middle of the court, and Hiyoshi is on the stairs, exiting the courts, and he realizes that this was the same view he had when he crumpled his elementary shorts in his hands and his eyes were set on Atobe’s figure.

It was all too similar.

The memory replays, flashing before his eyes.

But now, without a racket and instead with a diploma in hand, he watches him and he’s reaching out, walking towards him, getting closer.

His vision is blurs and Hiyoshi covers his face.

_“I’m glad you picked me, then.”_

His hands are getting wet and his breaths are short and he can’t stop heaving.

_A kiss, once again._

Arms wrap around him and his hair tickles his neck. He’s warm and Hiyoshi couldn’t stop crying even if he wanted to. He wants to hug back even he couldn’t.

_“I love you, Wakashi.”_

He hears those words whispered to his ear. Quieter, with the warmth of his arms, and a kiss to his tear-stained cheek.

“I love you, too.”

Suppose Atobe couldn’t hear it. Not with his inaudible voice, too cracked and ashamed of his own cries.

But maybe Atobe knows how much he loves him back, even if he couldn’t show it. Maybe it would show in the way Hiyoshi leans against him, asking more of his touch.

_Atobe looks at him without a word. Too soft, too much. Hiyoshi is burning red. But he doesn’t stop him._

His hands lower from his face, still wet, still fresh with tears. He leans against Atobe’s cheek.

_Thank you._

And a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back and still loves atohiyo
> 
> I'm going to start a new series that's an LDR AU. I originally planned to rewrite that old LDR fic from 2015 (holy shit) but then I just wanted to complete this AU.
> 
> I WILL be rewriting that old LDR fic and it will be part of the series.
> 
> I don't know if I'll be consistent with the uploads, though, cause I procrastinate and I have a different kind of energy when it comes to writing. 
> 
> (does this fic coexist with the other atohiyo fics i made? idk lol ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)


End file.
